Borrowed Time
by life.needs.things.to.live
Summary: After a hard won battle to protect a village, the Half-Orc Krusk pulls his companion aside for a moment to embrace the peace. Even if it's only temporary. (A moment from my homebrewed DnD session)


**A/N** : _So this was a moment that happened during one of my DnD sessions and I couldn't shake it from my head because of how significant it was to my character, Rose. I hope you enjoy :)_

"Come here," Krusk waved Rose over.

Rose tilted her head, curious and slightly amused. Krusk was wearing a white tunic that barely concealed the scars covering his chest, which seemed a bit small on the Half-Orc, as well as a pair of trousers, a furred cloak, and a thick pair of leather boots.

Rose walked over to him. "What's the occasion?"

"I'm celebrating with the soldiers. As should you. Besides," he gave her a sidelong glance with his pale brown and one blind eye. "It's tiring having to wear armour all the time."

"I've never celebrated anything," Rose admitted.

"Never?"

"Never. Not even a Name Day. It happens when you're raised in a Monastery." Rose answered as she took her hand wraps off. "Learning to be at peace in combat, how to be more resilient in harsh conditions, how to be a guardian for those that need it, and channeling our Ki was more important than anything else." She explained, setting the hand wraps aside.

"Well, allow me to be the first to show you how to celebrate," Krusk offered her his hand.

Rose glanced at his hand then looked up at them. "How will you show me?"

"Dancing."

"You dance?"She raised her brow, taken aback.

"Well, I sway more than I dance. But it still counts." Krusk rumbled as Rose accepted his hand.

"Is that so?" Rose couldn't help but smiled at the Half-Orc before her. His slight awkwardness was endearing.

"It is so," he chuckled, gently pulling her over to him. "So your partner puts their hand on your hip and holds your other hand, then you place on their shoulder. Like so," Krusk placed a hand on her hip and gently held her hand.

"We're awfully close." Rose noted, placing her free hand on his shoulder.

"That's the idea. Dancing is suppose to be…intimate." Krusk explained.

The Half-Elf frowned slightly. "Like with people who are…together?"

"Or with those that they trust. It doesn't have to be between those who have a romantic bond. It can be between friends."

"You trust me now?" Rose arched an eyebrow.

"Rosie, we've been through enough for you to earn my trust…. And you are the only one that I trust nowadays." Krusk answered.

Laughter erupted from a nearby Tavern, along with cheers and music. An atmosphere of joy. For the first time in what felt like an age, Rose could understand why people felt hope.

"Because of you those men and women can see their loved ones again," Krusk said. "You gave them a chance with hope. Not many can accomplish that."

Rose looked up at the Half-Orc as they swayed with their dance. "So did you, Krusk. Don't sell yourself short."

He chuckled. "I'm not. I'm telling you what you need and should hear. I know I did my part to help, but you need to know that you helped people Rose."

"Thank you, Krusk. I'm not use to such attention." She admitted.

"No one truly is. It will pass eventually." Krusk said.

Rose resisted to shiver when an icy breeze passed through. She looked around, small white flakes were falling from the sky. "Is this a-?"

"Snowfall? Yes." Krusk confirmed with a smile. "Have you never seen snow before?" He asked.

Rose shook her head. "I was raised in a Monastery in a desert. I barely ever saw rain, nevermind snow." She said.

Krusk looked at her with one pale brown eye and one blind one, his gaze gentle. "Go ahead. Touch them."

Rose held out a calloused hand toward the snowflakes. A few fell softly against her hand. Cold and soothing against her callouses. A laugh slipped past her lips. It felt strange, new and foreign. "This feels…I don't know how to describe it." Rose laughed.

"Magical?" Krusk suggested. That almost sounded just as strange as the sensation of the snowflake against her skin.

"Yes!" Rose grinned and placed her hand back on his shoulder.

A laugh rumbled from deep within Krusk's chest, his one seeing eye sparkling.

"So this is celebrating? Music, laughter and cheers, stories, and dancing?" She asked as they continued to slowly dance.

"It depends on your culture and how you were raised. But generally, yes."

"It almost feels peaceful for once." Rose murmured, feeling herself relax.

"I thought all Monks were at peace?"

"We usually are."

"Are you?" Krusk gazed down at her.

She smiled. "Right now I am."

They slipped into silence as they listened to the music, slowly dancing. Rose wanted to close her eyes it was soothing. Almost like a lullaby. more peaceful than any of her meditation trances.

"Is this what people do when there is no fighting?" Rose tucked a dark strand of her hair behind her pointed ear.

"Yeah. And other things."

"Like what?"

"Well…having food, reading a book or tome, hunt or go to a job, fall in love…get married, make some babies, and grow old together…." Krusk's eyes met hers.

"What is that like?" Rose asked softly.

"I don't know. I wish I did." He murmured


End file.
